


Some days seem longer than others

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hugs, M/M, Multifandom Hugfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short piece posted for <a href="http://esteefee.livejournal.com/100608.html"> esteefee's Multifandom Hugfest 2012.</a> Go read all the wonderful hugs there! ^_^</p><p>This entry also <a href="http://selenic76.livejournal.com/3583.html">on my LJ</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Some days seem longer than others

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece posted for [ esteefee's Multifandom Hugfest 2012.](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/100608.html) Go read all the wonderful hugs there! ^_^
> 
> This entry also [on my LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/3583.html).

 

Some days seem longer than others

 

The hold around John is tight, the warmth of Rodney pressing into him even through the clothing. Pushing his hands under Rodney’s shirt to feel his skin, moving them up his back to pull him even closer, John rests his head on Rodney’s warm shoulder. Slowly he begins to relax, sighing deeply and letting the events of the long day slip from his mind, for the time being. He can feel the steady beat of Rodney’s heart against his chest, and softly spoken words cover him with comfort and love.

“I’m here, you’re home now. You kept everyone safe.”

And as long as he has these arms to come back to, the love of this man, John can face anything.

 

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
